Blackness for All
by PortgasD.Kat
Summary: Damira Wayne was trained for all sorts of things, but nothing could train her to be stuck in another world with Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Roy Harper. As they try to find out how many heroes got sent to the world, they also struggle with saving Damian and figuring out why Oliver Queen has a sister and is completely different than the man they know.
1. Chapter 1

This was awkward and boring. We were in a private room at some restaurant in Jump were made up of the most famous, earth, non-justice league teams. To my left was the Black Canary, Huntress, Lady Blackhawk, and Oracle, on my right was the Red Hood, Arsenal, and Starfire. On Starfire's right was Blue Beetle, Impulse, Wondergirl, Beast Boy, and Red Robin. On the opposite end of the table was my brother, Robin, Superboy, and Nigh-Batman.

"Alright!" N-Batman stood and spoke, "First let me introduce everyone my left is Robin and Superboy, the supersons. On my left is Oracle, Black Canary, Huntress, and Lady Blackhawk, the Birds of Prey. Across from me is Emira, Red Hood, Arsenal, and Starfire, the Outlaws. Next to them is Red Robin, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Wondergirl, and Beast Boy, the Teen Titans."

"What is the maening of this, Batman?" I asked.

"Go question, Littlest D." He said.

"I'm older." I said out of reflex.

"You see, we heroes are-" He was engulfed in a black light before his body crumpled to the ground.

"Batman!" I Bat and Batgirl flung the doors open.

"We're he~re!" Batgirl said.

Black Bat noticed before Batgirl,"What happen?" She showed no emotion on her face, creeping out those who didn't know her well."What happen to Batman?" She scowled at all of us here, making her look similar to the original batman and Red Hood without his helmet.

"He was surrounded by a dark cloud, I think it was magic." Black Canary said. Black Bat knelt next to him, before it happened to her.

"Blackbat! This isn't good." Oracle said," Are they alive?" Robin checked their pulses and shook his head before it happened to him.

"D-Dami?" Jason held me back from rushing over to my baby brother's body.

"Everyone lea-" Barbara was surrounded, then Bart, then Roy, then Kori.

I broke the stunned silence,"Run! N-" Then I was engulfed, Jason and Tim, and the room disappearing into darkness. When my vision returned, I was exhausted and all I could see was a goatee-less Green Arrow picking me up as I passed out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The characters from the other universe will be a mix of the comic books, movies, TV shows, and my own ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up,I was on a bed in an empty room.I shot up and assessed my situation. My suit, it is **not** a costume, was taken off me. Instead, I was wearing a set of black canary pajamas.

"Good, you're awake." In the door stood Dinah Lance, "My name is Laurel Drake-Lance." _Or...not?_ "What's yours?"

" Mira. Mira...Harper." _What in the world brain?_

"Oh, is she awake?" A female asked Laurel from outside the door.

"Yes." Laurel looked very peeved about having to answer her.

"Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak-Queen!" A blonde stepped into the door way,"Are you okay? I mean, of course you aren't okay, you woke up in a strange house with strange clothes on and your clothes with a guy in another room. And I forgot my manners! Again! This seems to happen a lot more when I'm in the vicinity of Oliver, oh I'm babbling again, what's your name?"

"Mira Harper." _Man, she almost talks as much as Impulse,_ "Can I have my clothes back? Those are specially designed to keep me as healthy as possible. I've never been the same since I got hypothermia."

"Uh..Of course.I'll be right back."Felicity left.

"Where am I?"

"The Queen Mansian."

"As in Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah, the only reason I'm here is because Tim lost his temper, again."

"Tim?" _Oh, Please no._

"Tim Drake-Queen, my step son and Ollie's adopted son. He's adopted brothers with Jason Todd." _Fanculo._

"You're awake." A man, probably Oliver Queen, stood in the doorway with my clothes,"Now, who are you?"

"Mira Harper, you are?"

"Oliver Queen." He stated flippantly,"So, _Mira_ , any reason why you have these?" He held up 7 of my knives, my katana, my grappling hook, 9 of my arrows, and my collapsible bow.


End file.
